La gran aventura del príncipe de los vegetales
by Diana86
Summary: Vegeta se encuentra solo en Corporación Cápsula y su cápsula de gravedad está averiada. ¿Cómo hará nuestro príncipe para pasar el día? Pero sin dudas los problemas aparecerán. No soy buena con los summarys jajaja, por favor pasen y lean XD
1. Terreno desconocido: la cocina

**N/A: Esta historia se sitúa tiempo después de derrotar a Majin Buu. **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen.

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 1: Terreno desconocido: la cocina

Vegeta abrió lentamente los ojos. Sus pupilas se toparon con un rayo de sol. Se dio media vuelta en la cama, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y extendió su brazo. Esperaba encontrarse con el tibio contacto de un cuerpo femenino, pero en su lugar su mano dio con el duro colchón. Movió la mano a la derecha, a la izquierda… pero el lugar estaba vacío.

Se retiró de la cabeza la almohada que acababa de colocar ahí y volvió a abrir los ojos. Bulma no estaba a su lado. Era extraño, usualmente él se levantaba poco antes que ella. Sin darle mucha importancia dirigió su mirada al reloj café oscuro de su mesita de noche. Las 9:30 am señalaba éste.

-¿9:30 am?- preguntó para sí mismo – Me quedé dormido-

Vegeta usualmente se despertaba más temprano, para aprovechar lo más posible el día y entrenar durante horas. Pero esta mañana se le pegaron las almohadas, y no era de esperarse, la noche anterior fue una noche bastante agitada.

Sonrió pícaramente ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, Bulma y él después de haber tenido una pelea por una estupidez que ya ni recordaba, habían tenido una reconciliación muy apasionada que duró …. bueno, bastante tiempo.

"Si de esas se trata, no importa comenzar el entrenamiento más tarde"- pensó el saiyajin.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se quitó un bóxer de caritas felices y lo tiró al piso. La prenda de vestir esa le parecía estúpida, pero Bulma siempre llegaba con ropa que sabía perfectamente disgustaría al príncipe saiyajin, y cómo era lo único que tenía para ponerse, lo usaba. "Lo bueno es que nadie me lo ve puesto" había sido el consuelo de Vegeta.

Entró al baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrió la llave de la regadera. Se metió debajo de ésta y comenzó a enjabonarse.

15 minutos después estaba limpio y reluciente. (el olor de saiyajin limpio por la mañana es delicioso, preferible que el olor de saiyajin sudado después de entrenar). Al salir de la regadera vio su reflejo en el espejo que está sobre el lavamanos. Algo llamó su atención. Una hojita amarilla estaba pegada al espejo.

La desprendió y leyó:

_Mis padres y yo nos hemos ido con Trunks de paseo. Haremos un picnic y después pasaremos el día en el parque de diversiones. No me molesté en invitarte. Regresamos ya entrada la tarde._

_Besos. _

_Bulma_

_P.D. Lo olvidaba, no terminé de reparar la cápsula de gravedad, así que tendrás que buscarte algo que hacer durante el día. _

- ¿Qué?- dijo -¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga todo el día sin mi cápsula de gravedad?! – gritó enojado dirigiéndose al papelito amarillo que tenía en la mano, como si de pronto éste fuera a darle las respuestas. Bufó, arrugó la nota que Bulma le había dejado y la tiró al bote de basura.

Se terminó de secar y vestir entre susurros inaudibles de enojo, sólo de pronto se distinguían las palabras "maldita" y "me las pagarás".

Nuestro príncipe salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina. No sabía qué demonios haría todo el día sin su cápsula de gravedad. Pero pensó que lo primero que podría hacer era comer algo. Al entrar a la cocina, la vio limpia, ordenada… y vacía.

Vegeta esperaba encontrar su comida servida como siempre, pero Bulma no estaba, así que ¿cómo podría estar su comida lista esperándolo?

Se quedó observando todo. Decidió ir al refrigerador. Al llegar frente a éste encontró otra notita amarilla.

_Sé que soy mala, pero no te dejaría sin comida. ¡Buen provecho! _

_Más besos._

_Bulma._

Bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta. Vegeta abrió el refrigerador y encontró muchos refractarios acomodados unos sobre otros. Tomó los primeros que vio y los sacó. Destapó el que se encontraba en la cima de la torre.

- ¡Esto está frío mujer! – exclamó a la nada. Su vista viajó hasta la tapa que estaba en la mesa. En la parte interna de la tapa, otra notita.

_¡Ya sé que está frío Vegeta, tu príncipe de los despistados! ¡Tienes que meterlo al microondas, genio sayajin! ¡Pero claro cómo nunca has cocinado nada en tu vida! ¡Yo tengo que darte todo, te crees el rey del universo y eres un holgazán, yo soy la que…!_

Vegeta podía escuchar los gritos de Bulma a través de la hojita amarilla, incluso en forma de recaditos la mujer era exasperante.

Disgustado dijo – ¡Ya cállate mujer!, ¿cómo funciona el maldito microondas?-

Escaneó el papelito, obviando las partes de los insultos y reclamos.

… _El microondas, "Einstein" _- "¿Quién demonios es Einstein?"- pensó Vegeta … _funciona así: metes la comida, cierras la puerta, presiones el botón de quick min y se calienta sola por un minuto, al escuchar el "beep" puedes abrir la puerta… ¡No te desesperes y abras la puerta antes, que la radiación es mala para… tus depósitos para tu descendencia saiyajin! _

_Ya no te mando besos._

_Bulma_

Vegeta dio un respingo, ¿radiación maligna para sus "depósitos para descendencia saiyajin"? Está bien que Vegeta no era un genio, pero comprendió lo que Bulma intentó decirle.

Se levantó, metió la comida al microondas y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que su mujer le había dejado.

Se sentó a desayunar.

"Por lo menos así la casa no está llena de gritos y escándalos"- pensó- "Tal vez después de todo esto de estar solo en casa no es tan malo".

**Después de desayunar, Vegeta tendrá que entretenerse en algo... ¿qué pasará cuando intente pasar un "día normal"? Definitivamente habrá problemas jajajajaja**

**Bueno, esta cap es cortito, pero pronto actualizaré. Espero les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews.**

**Bye!**

**Gracias**


	2. ¿Qué es eso en la televisión?

**N/A: Bueno pues he decidido subir dos capitulos; muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews!! La verdad son un aliciente para continuar escribiendo!! **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es eso en la televisión?

Después de desayunar tranquilamente, Vegeta se levantó, colocó los platos en el fregadero y notó otra notita amarilla pegada a una de las llaves.

- ¿Mujer, no te cansas de molestarme?- exclamó Vegeta- ¿Cómo es posible que aun sin estar en casa te las ingenias para ser un dolor de cabeza?-

Pero Vegeta cambió su rostro y en el apareció una leve sonrisa, a pesar de todo le encantaba como Bulma era capaz de ponerle los nervios de punta, no sabía porque pero ese constante pleito y pleito le gustaba, tal vez las apasionadas reconciliaciones tenían algo que ver con eso.

Tomó el papelito, éste decía:

_Mínimo pusiste los platos en el fregadero. Si te sigues portando bien, te recompensaré…_

_Besos_

_Bulma_

_P.D. _

_Ya no te dejaré más papelitos por la casa, así que de ahora en adelante, te las ingenias solo, no destruyas nada._

Vegeta rompió la notita.

- ¿Qué demonios haré ahora?- dijo en voz alta.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala. Se sentó en el confortable sillón frente a la televisión.

"Podría regresar a dormir un rato"- pensaba- "Nah! No tengo sueño".

Se levantó y vio a través de la ventana. Sin su cápsula de gravedad, no podría entrenar. Pensó en tal vez ir a las montañas y entrenar ahí, pero la verdad le parecía que su nivel no aumentaba de esa manera, necesitaba la cápsula para que la gravedad aumentada lo forzara a utilizar más energía y obtener más poder. Si no tenía la cápsula, ocupaba entonces a alguien con quien entrenar.

- El mocoso se fue con Bulma- dijo- Mmmhh…. No hay nadie más…- Se colocó la mano en el mentón y observó el cielo pensativo.

- ¡No!- dijo de pronto - ¡Prefiero morir de aburrimiento antes de entrenar junto al inútil de Kakarotto!- por un segundo pensó en Goku como compañero de entrenamiento, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir tal cosa? Esto de estar sin entrenar me hace pensar estupideces-

Sin más que hacer se volvió a sentar en el sillón frente a la televisión. Tomó el control remoto que estaba en la mesita y encendió el televisor. Se tiró por completo en el sofá y comenzó a cambiar de canales.

- ¡Bah! Los humanos son una raza tan inferior, se divierten observando este tonto aparato.-

Vegeta en realidad nunca había pasado tiempo viendo televisión, le parecía inútil y sin sentido. ¿Qué tan interesante podía ser?

- "En las noticias del día de hoy",…. "Compre este magnífico artículo",…. "Para todos nuestros televidentes en casa", …- se escuchaban voces provenientes del aparato mientras cambiaba de canal.

-¡Qué aburrido!- Vegeta estaba a punto de apretar el botón de apagado en el control remoto cuando apareció una imagen que le agradó. Una hermosa morena de cabellos largos aparecía mordiendo sensualmente unos chocolates.

-"Chocolates rellenos con un toque de fresa"- dijo una voz en la televisión.

Vegeta observaba a la morena despampanante degustar aquel chocolate.

– No sabía que los chocolates fueran tan… interesantes- dijo. Se quedó mirando el comercial hasta que éste terminó. Un nuevo programa apareció de pronto.

"Ahora regresamos con _Yo soy Betty, la fea" __- _anunciaron.

Vegeta presionó un botón para cambiar de canal, pero la imagen no se modificó, volvió a presionarlo, pero nada sucedió. Atrajo el control a su cara, había oprimido el botón correcto, pero el control parecía no funcionar.

- Maldito aparatejo- y aventó el control al otro lado del sillón, ahora tendría que levantarse para cambiar manualmente de canal.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio la imagen en la pantalla. Unas mujeres estaban hablando, parecían tener una acalorada discusión. Una de ellas era muy hermosa y la otra…

- ¡Qué espanto de mujer! ¿Cómo permiten que salga así en público?- se quedó observando la escena.

La discusión se acaloraba más, por lo que decían parecía que estaban discutiendo por un hombre. La flojera venció al príncipe saiyajin, y decidió quedarse recostado viendo ese programa. Tal vez saldrían más mujeres hermosas. La verdad a Vegeta ya comenzaba a afectarle un poco tanto tiempo de vivir en la Tierra, pero sobre todo tanto tiempo de estar con el Maestro Roshi, aunque Vegeta no lo soportaba, parecía que los gustos del viejito tortuga empezaban a pegársele.

Mientras más avanzaba el capítulo de la novela, más interesado estaba el saiyajin. Ya se había dado cuenta que Betty, la fea secretaria estaba enamorada de su jefe, un mujeriego empedernido, y que lo ayudaba a salir de sus enredos, además los problemas que el mujeriego éste tenía en su empresa eran grandes, y las cosas empeoraban.

Una hora después Vegeta estaba acostado, abrazando uno de los cojines del sillón, con el alma en un hilo, una mujer estaba a punto de descubrir a Betty y su jefe en una de sus engaños con respecto al "buen estado económico de la empresa", que en realidad estaban a punto de perder.

- ¡Estúpida peliteñida!- exclamó Vegeta al ver a una mujer de cabello rubio, la antagonista de Betty- ¡Si fuera yo el que estuviera ahí te mandaría…!.- comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano…

- "Betty tengo un plan para que Patricia no descubra lo que sucede con la empresa"- dijo el hombre en la televisión. Vegeta bajó su ki, la bola de energía que se había estado formando en su mano desapareció inmediatamente, quería saber que harían Betty y su jefe para salvarse de esta.

* * *

(Betty, la Fea pertenece a Fernando Gaitan, quien la escribio)

**Bueno, este capitulo esta cortito, me pareció gracioso pensar en Veggie viendo la tele como señora que se sabe toda la programación de las novelas ... jajajaja... y se me ocurrió que se volviera fan de Betty, la fea, porque estaba viendo Ugly Betty cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, y la novela se me hacía chistosa y entretenida, ademas de que la banda sonora me encantaba. **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, aunque a mi no me parecío muy gracioso, pero por eso dejo dos caps.**

**Saludos! Gracias! Ah! y dejen reviews porfa!**


	3. La explosión y las burbujas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 3: La explosión y las burbujas

Cuatro horas después Vegeta se levantó del sillón. Había visto el maratón de _Betty, la fea_. Cinco capítulos completos, y según anunciaron, la próxima semana transmitirían el segundo maratón.

- Ojala vuelvan a irse de paseo el próximo sábado- dijo – Si no, tendré que ingeniármelas para ver el maratón-

Vegeta se había quedado enganchado con la novela, pero no podía permitir que NADIE supiera eso, no podía descubrirse que un sanguinario príncipe de los saiyajin era fan de un melodrama telenovelezco.

Ahora que el maratón había terminado, le quedaban varias horas hasta que Bulma y Trunks regresaran. Dio unos cuantos pasos y….

GGGGGRRRRRRR.

Su estómago hizo un sonido que hizo vibrar las paredes. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó más refractarios del refrigerador y comenzó a calentarlos. Metió el primero al microondas, un minuto después lo sacó caliente, agarró un tenedor, lo introdujo en la comida, sacó un bocado y lo probó "Aun está frío" pensó. Volvió a introducirlo en el microondas y presionó el botón que Bulma había indicado en su nota.

Rió satisfactoriamente, levantó la vista al cielo y dijo, mientras movía los brazos en señal de triunfo:

- ¡Lo ves mujer, ya no necesito tus tontas instrucciones! ¿Creíste que el gran príncipe de los saiyajin no sería capaz de calentar su propia comida, qué no tengo la inteligencia necesaria? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… si un simple humano puede hacerlo, con más razón alguien de raza supe….-

¡¡BBBBAAAAAAMMMM!!

Se observó un rayo, una gran explosión, y una gran nube de humo llenó la cocina. Vegeta tenía la cara y la parte superior del cuerpo cubierto de rastros de la explosión y restos de comida. Con los ojos entrecerrados, y tosiendo, dirigió su vista al microondas. Había explotado.

- ¡Yo no lo volé en pedazos mujer!- dijo hacia la nada, con el dedo índice levantado- ¡Tu estúpido microondas explotó solo!- se defendió instintivamente, luego recordó que su mujer no estaba en casa.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono. Moviendo su mano frente a su cara para apartar el humo, caminó hacia el sonido.

Levantó el auricular y la voz de Bulma sonó del otro lado.

- Hola Vegeta, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu día?- al fondo se escuchaban gritos de alegría y gente platicando.

Vegeta se limitó a gruñir.

-Lo pensé- Rió ligeramente. – ¿El microondas no te ha causado problemas?

- ¡¡El estúpido aparato voló en mil pedazos!!- gritó él a través del auricular.

Bulma separó un poco su celular de su oído.Cerrando los ojos con furia, apareció una vena en su frente. Colocó el celular frente a ella y...

- ¡¡Te dije que no destruyeras nada, Vegeta!! ¡¡Ese microondas es de última generación, es lo más moderno que hay, y tú lo vuelas en pedazos, mono descerebrado!!

Vegeta, escuchó el reclamo, y se preparó para la guerra de palabras.

-¡¡Mujer, tu estúpido aparatejo explotó solo, yo no le hice nada!! ¡¿Acaso le colocaste una bomba a la comida?!-

Bulma escuchó esto y se detuvo, estaba a punto de gritarle a Vegeta lo inútil que era y que nunca más lo dejaría solo en casa, por miedo a que al llegar encontraran solo un cráter y nada de Corporación Cápsula. Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

- ¿Metiste algún tenedor o cuchara al microondas al momento de calentar la comida?- prguntó.

Vegeta, miró alrededor, dentro del microondas explotado estaba la mitad de un tenedor derretido.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- le espetó el saiyajin.

- ¡Eres un tonto Vegeta, si haces eso, el microondas hace corto y estalla!

Vegeta observaba el teléfono con enfado.

-¡Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que los tenedores y los microondas no se mezclan!- volvió a gritar el saiyajin - ¡Lo hubieras dicho en alguna de tus tontas notas!

Bulma iba a gritar de nuevo, pero se detuvo, ¿cómo se le olvidó advertirle eso, conocía tan bien el cerebro de dos neuronas de su saiyajin y no pudo preveer que esto pasaría? Tantas noches de dormir junto a Vegeta tal vez le estaban provocando un leve retraso mental.

Vegeta por su parte, escuchaba el silencio de Bulma y comprendió que había dicho la frase correcta, sonriendo dijo:

- Tú, con tus notas de "yo sé todos tus pasos"…- marcó las últimas palabras con un tono irónico- Jajaja y no pudiste saber que esto pasaría-

- ¡Cállate Vegeta!-

De pronto Bulma sintió que alguien le jalaba el entallado vestido que traía puesto.

- Mamá, quiero ir a aquel juego- dijo Trunks.

-¿Ahora que comeré mujer?- preguntó el hambriento saiyajin.

Bulma meditó unos instantes.

- Llamaré a la pizzería y les diré que te lleven de comer- dijo secamente, no quería seguir hablando con Vegeta.

- De acuerdo- dijo él. – Pero no quiero tener que pagarle al repartidor-

Ella dio un suspiro. – No, yo pago con la tarjeta de crédito, tu solo limítate a recibir las pizzas-

- Bien-

- Bien-

Y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Cubierto de restos de lo que antes habían sido carne y papas, Vegeta salió de la cocina y volvió a su habitación. Tendría que darse un baño de nuevo.

Se desprendió de la camiseta blanca y los jeans azules que vestía. Los tiró al piso del baño. Abrió la regadera y se quitó unos boxers que traían dibujados un montón de chiles jalapeños con bigotes y sombreros de charro.

Se metió bajo el agua y se quitó la comida que traía encima. 15 minutos después estaba limpio y reluciente de nuevo. Estaba parado, escurriendo agua por todos lados, tomó una de las toallas limpias que había en un estante y accidentalmente tiró al suelo una botellita de plástico.

Se agachó a recogerla. Vio que era un frasco con un líquido violeta claro. Observó la etiqueta: "Aroma: Lavanda". Le quitó la tapa y pegó su nariz al recipiente abierto. Olía bien. El aroma le hizo recordar a Bulma. ¿Con qué ese era el líquido que echaba a la tina de baño cuando se daba un baño de burbujas? Observó la tina. Muchas veces había visto a Bulma sumergirse en un montón de burbujas, encender velas alrededor y pasar horas ahí metida. Ella decía que era relajante, y tal vez sí lo era, pensó Vegeta, pues siempre que llegaba cansada del laboratorio o de alguna junta, se metía a la tina, y después salía con mejor humor.

GRRRRRRR.

Su apetito lo estaba matando. Le había llovido comida, se había peleado con Bulma, tenía hambre, definitivamente no era su día. Observó de nuevo el botecito. Si Bulma podía relajarse ahí…. ¿Por que él no? No habría nadie que lo supiera.

Abrió la llave de la tina. El agua comenzó a llenarla. Recordó que Bulma encendía velas cuando tomaba un baño de burbujas. Buscó en unos cajones y las encontró. Las coloco alrededor de la tina y las encendió. El agua llenó la blanca bañera. Vertió el contenido del botecito. En un instante la bañera se llenó de espuma y las burbujas empezaron a salir.

-Creo que le eché de más- dijo Vegeta, pero sin más importancia se metió en la relajante tina.

Sumergió su cuerpo y colocó los brazos a ambos lados. Se sentía realmente bien. Sus músculos se relajaron, su mente se tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos y borró todo pensamiento, algo fácil de hacer. Estuvo así un largo rato. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Pero era tan calmante estar así. Se sumergió un poco más y se dedicó a descansar.

DING, DONG. Vegeta se removió en la bañera. DING DONG. "¡Qué fastidio pensó!". DING DONG. "¿Qué será eso?"

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DIIIIIINNNNNGGG DDDOOOONNGGG.

Vegeta abrió lo ojos enojado.

-¡¿Qué demonios se oye!?- gritó exasperado. De pronto recordó, Bulma había ordenado comida para él. Su estómago vacío le notificó lo hambriento que estaba. Se levantó rápidamente, y en un instante ya estaba en la puerta principal. La abrió de golpe y el repartidor lo miró….aterrado.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto sabandija?! ¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!-

Vegeta miró al pobre chico con su mueca de horror. ¿Por qué lo veía así? Bajó la vista y…. descubrió que había olvidado ponerse una toalla.

**Jajajajajaja.. pobre Veggie.. todo lo que le ha sucedido... y lo que le falta!! jajajaja... Bueno, espero que estos captitulos los/las hayan hecho reir, o por lo menos que les sacara una sonrisita!!**

**Dejen reviews porfa!! Pronto subo otro cap!!**

**Saludos!! )**


	4. Un leopardo en casa

**N/A: Aquí les dejo otro cap, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic!! Espero les agrade este cap!! **

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 4: Un leopardo en casa

Ahí estaba, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, de pie, desnudo, en la puerta de su hogar, con un joven repartidor de pizzas que lo miraba con asombro.

- ¡Insecto infeliz! ¡¿Qué estás mirando?!-

El chico, se limitó a hacer una mueca de asco, ver a un hombre desnudo no era lo que esperaba encontrarse. Vegeta se percató de esto y a pesar de la vergüenza que le provoca esa situación, su sangre comenzó a hervir. Que un gusano insignificante, lleno de barros, con una ridícula gorra lo mirara de esa manera, ¡no era aceptable!

-¡MALDITO GUSANO, TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRAR DE ESA MANERA AL GRAN PRINCIPE DE LO SAIYAJIN?!

El pobre chico dio un gritillo de miedo, el sujeto desnudo se estaba molestando… y bastante.

- Mira hombre desnudo….- comenzó el joven.

Una bola de energía se empezó a formar en la mano derecha de Vegeta. El chico miró extrañado eso, nunca había visto a un sujeto hacer tal cosa. De pronto lanzó la bola de energía que pasó rozando a centímetros de la cara del muchacho.

No fue necesario que la amenaza se hiciera dos veces. El chico lanzó las pizzas a Vegeta, gritó de miedo y salió corriendo.

- ¡Estúpido humano, te eliminaré!- gritó un desnudo Vegeta desde el marco de la puerta. Comenzó a lanzarle más rayos de energía a un aterrorizado repartidor que temía por su vida.

Vegeta le lanzó cada rayo muy cerca del cuerpo, provocando leves quemaduras en el chico, pero sin embargo ninguno de sus ataques iban dirigidos a matar, sabía perfectamente que si Bulma llegaba y encontraba en su puerta el cadáver de un espinillento repartidor de pizza, podía despedirse para siempre de la cámara de gravedad, la comida y el sexo.

Después de ahuyentar a la sabandija que se atrevió a mirarlo de tal manera, Vegeta tomó las 15 pizzas que habían sido entregadas a su casa y entró a la cocina.

Dejó las cajas en la mesa, se disponía a caminar rumbo a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa y …. GGGGGGRRRRR. Su estómago clamaba por alimento. Vegeta se detuvo, "¿Para qué subir a ponerme ropa?… No hay nadie aquí, puedo comer como se me dé la gana" pensó. Se sentó y comenzó a devorar rebanada tras rebanada de pizza. Si en ese momento alguien hubiera entrado a la cocina, se habría topado con un trasero despojado de ropa interior, sentado plácidamente en una silla alta color naranja. Vegeta disfrutaba su comida, y la cómoda libertad que sentía en esta nueva forma de andar.

- Si no fuera por el mocoso, el científico y la loca madre de Bulma… bueno, y si no fuera también por Bulma, tal vez andaría así todo el día- dijo el príncipe entre bocado y bocado –Aunque no creo que sea muy cómodo entrenar de esta manera-

Balanceaba un pie para delante y para atrás, sentado en la alta silla de la cocina. Una a una las pizzas fueron terminándose. Cuando solo quedaron cajas vacías, Vegeta subió a su habitación. A pesar de la comodidad de andar "al natural", era mejor ponerse algo de ropa, no fuera a ser que Bulma y los demás llegaran antes y lo descubrieran así, ya era suficiente con lo que había sucedido con el repartidor.

Se dirigió a su cajón de ropa, y sacó unos boxers con dibujos de corazones rojos. Enojado los tiró a un lado, rebuscó en su cajón.

-¿Dónde están los demás boxers?- dijo revolviendo un poco la ropa, pero no encontró nada más. Molesto al percatarse que toda su ropa interior estaba sucia, dio media vuelta y miró resignado los corazoncitos dibujados en la prenda blanca en el suelo.

Se acercó, se agachó para recogerlos, y algo captó su vista, debajo de los cajones había una bolsa negra, parecía estar allí, escondida. La sacó de ahí debajo y la abrió con curiosidad.

Metió la mano, y … extrajo una tanga masculina… con estampado de leopardo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron como platos, y la furia los inundó en un instante. Bulma había comprado esa tanguita masculina unos días atrás, y planeaba en que Vegeta la usara para diversión de ella, pero había estado esperando el momento oportuno para convencerlo.

Nuestro príncipe apretó los puños con enojo. ¿Qué acaso esta mujer creía que era su mono personal? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Ya suficiente era que usara esos ridículos boxers, pero ¿esa aberración con estampado de leopardo? ¡Nunca, el príncipe saiyajin nunca se pondría un atuendo como ese!

Se imagino a sí mismo vistiendo aquella diminuta prenda, y una vena botó en su frente.

- ¡¿Qué se cree Bulma, que usaré todo lo que me compre?!- dijo.

Se giró y cruzó los brazos indignado ante tales pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo con la tanguita de leopardo. De pronto, la curiosidad empezaba a apoderarse de él.

- ¡No! ¡No le daré el gusto a esa mujer de verme usando esto!-

"Pero no tiene que verte, estás solo en casa, recuerdas Vegeta…" – una vocecita maléfica sonó en su interior.

-No, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin no se anda con esas cosas- contestó

"El gran príncipe de los saiyajin no le tiene miedo a una insignificante tanguita de leopardo, o ¿sí?"- volvió a decir la vocecita

-¡Cállate, claro que no! ¡Es más… esta tanga debería dar gracias de tener siquiera la leve oportunidad de cubrir mi glorioso cuerpo!- exclamó Vegeta en un tono altanero.

"Pruébalo"- contestó desafiante la vocecita.

Tanto tiempo con sus pensamientos, ya había afectado seriamente a Vegeta, pero éste, sin darse cuenta de la locura en la que se sumergía, decidió que debía probarle a esa vocecita insolente quien era el que mandaba.

Tomo la tanguita de leopardo, la extendió y la colocó frente a sus ojos, decidido a vencer a la vocecita sinvergüenza. Se la puso y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que Bulma tenía en la habitación. Se observó detenidamente. Sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Sí que se veía bien! Hizo cara de galán y posó para el espejo.

-¡Ja!- dijo para si mismo, modificó la pose, a continuación bajó los brazos, arqueó la espalda y marcó los pectorales.

- Grrrr- le dijo al espejo, sonado sexy y amenazador. Rió de nuevo.

Después se dio media vuelta a la izquierda, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo puso en un ángulo recto, el derecho lo bajó un poco y lo puso en ángulo recto también. Sus bíceps se marcaron y los músculos de sus piernas se notaron más. Volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

Se volteó, apretó sus músculos glúteos y su trasero se marcó. Giró su cabeza y observó.

- Esa Bulma sí que se sacó la lotería conmigo ¡Mira que tener la suerte de tener este cuerpecito todas las noches…!- dijo orgulloso.

Comenzó a reír con satisfacción.

De pronto un sonido proveniente del pasillo lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se quedó inmóvil y agudizó el oído.

RRRIIIINNGG.

Era el teléfono que sonaba de nuevo. Vegeta respiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que era la voz chillona de Bulma avisando que habían llegado a casa.

Se colocó rápidamente unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, salió corriendo al pasillo, levantó el auricular y escuchó a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-¡No, no queremos una estúpida suscripción a su tonta revista!- gritó a una pobre mujer intentando vender una suscripción, y colgó bruscamente el teléfono.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Eran las 5 de la tarde.

* * *

**¡Qué odisea la de Veggie! ¿No creen? Jajajajajajaja... Y lo que le falta por vivir, aun le quedan un par de aventuras más. Dejen reviews porfis porfis porfis porfis! Saludosss**


	5. Explorando el amazonas

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen.

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 5: Explorando el amazonas

Vegeta se dirigió al primer piso, tenía que buscar la forma de entretenerse unas cuantas horas más, hasta que llegaran Bulma y compañía, ya entonces se dispondría a regañar a su mujer por sus fastidiosas notas y no haberle advertido sobre los tenedores y microondas. La aventura desnudista nunca más sería recordada.

Llegó de nuevo a la sala y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Cómo hacen los estúpidos humanos para evitar que su cerebro se derrita de aburrimiento?- dijo.

Empezó a pensar en qué hacen los demás miembros de su familia en su casa mientras él entrena. La loca madre de Bulma se la pasa cantando, regando las tontas flores y alimentando a sus pestilentes mascotas, "No haré eso" pensó. El científico anda para todos lados con ese gatito negro en los hombros, arreglando robots y revisando planos, "Otra opción descartada". Bulma se la vive metida en el laboratorio o ideando nuevos proyectos para la compañía, "Ja, ni loco me meto en el laboratorio de Bulma", el mocoso se la pasa gritando por todos lados, jugando con sus juguetes, o con el hijo de Kakarotto "¿Jugar con alguien?" de pronto se imaginó a si mismo llamando al inútil de Kakarotto para invitarlo a jugar, meneó la cabeza bruscamente.

- Necesito ocupar mi mente en algo o terminaré igual de tonto que Kakarotto- y es que Vegeta ya se había cansado de estar solo con sus pensamientos. Cuando pasaba horas en la cámara de gravedad no necesitaba pensar, solo entrenar, su instinto de guerrero guiaba su mente y cuerpo, no era necesario echar a andar su materia gris, no, ni un solo asomo de ideas.

Se levantó y comenzó a vagabundear por la casa. Se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio de Bulma. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente. En ocasiones Vegeta había encontrado ahí a Trunks, muy entretenido frente a la computadora de su madre. El niño tenía permitido utilizar ésta computadora, ya que la que se encontraba abajo en el laboratorio, era de uso exclusivo para proyectos de la corporación.

-¿Qué tanto hace ese mocoso frente a esta cosa?- Se dirigió a la enorme mesa sobre la que se hallaba la computadora, unos papeles y carpetas. Las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de estantes con libros y estatuillas.

Se sentó frente al monitor, y observó su reflejo en la negra pantalla. Vio a la derecha un objetó blanco con dos botones que estaba conectado a la computadora. Lo movió y en un instante la imagen en la pantalla cambió. Aparecieron un sonriente Trunks y Bulma, en el jardín de la casa, Vegeta lo observó y esbozó una leve sonrisa, la verdad era que comenzaba a extrañar sus voces, por más estridentes que fueran; de pronto la imagen cambio por si sola y ahora se veían el Sr. y la Sra. Briefs abrazados y felices, el sayajin puso una cara de indiferencia al ver a sus suegros, de nuevo la imagen cambió, ahora aparecía él dormido en su cama, con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca, Trunks y Bulma estaban uno a cada lado suyo, jalándose los párpados inferiores hacia abajo y sacando descaradamente la lengua, Vegeta cerró los ojos con enojo y otra vena de coraje botó en su frente. De pronto ya no extrañaba tanto las voces de su mujer e hijo.

Volvió a mover el objeto blanco a su derecha y la pantalla cambió. Ya no aparecían más personajes, sólo un bello paisaje.Vegeta vio la pantalla buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre que hacer.

-¿Cómo hará ese mocoso que siempre que está aquí se divierte?- dijo.

A la izquierda de la pantalla habían muchos dibujitos.

- Mi PC, bandeja de reciclaje, Internet Explorer, Itunes…. ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?-

Volvió a mover el objeto blanco y una flecha se movió en la pantalla, se dio cuenta que el objeto tenía dos botones, presionó uno sobre un icono al azar y se desplegó una página de Internet Explorer

-Compra lo que quieras en línea- el saiyajin leía lo que decía al inicio de la página. Se quedó mirando intrigado.

– Pero yo no quiero comprar nada- dijo para sí mismo.

Siguió leyendo, a la derecha decía "Hola Bulma Briefs".

Vegeta dio click sobre el nombre de su esposa, y se desplegó la información sobre su cuenta en www. amazon. com.

Vio una barra en el margen derecho de la pantalla y dio click sobre esta, la imagen se deslizo hacia abajo. Comenzando a tomarle el hilo a esto de la computación, Vegeta empezó a ver los detalles de la cuenta de su mujer.

- Compras recientes- leyó. Dio click sobre ese apartado. Al instante se mostraron imágenes de los últimos artículos que Bulma había comprado. Unos libros de ciencia y unos cuantos juguetes para Trunks.

- Esto no es divertido- dijo el saiyajin.

Siguió escaneando la página. "Realizar nueva compra" decía. Vegeta dio click.

Aparecieron un montón de productos, desde artículos para el hogar, ropa, autos y todo lo que podía imaginar. Dio click en varios temas diferentes. De pronto pensó "Tal vez vendan los capítulos de la novela que estuve viendo en la tarde", buscó algo que dijera novelas o Betty, la fea, pero no hallo nada. Lo más cercano que encontró fue "películas". Dio click, apareció otra página donde debías seleccionar que género de película te gustaría comprar.

- Acción, aventura, comedia, drama, adultos….- leyó.- Mmmhh… pues soy un adulto- Así que decidió dar click ahí.

Lo siguiente que se encontró fue un montón de imágenes de hombres y mujeres desnudos, besándose y tocándose. Vegeta se sorprendió y se quedó pasmado observando aquello. Comprendió que esas películas mostraban a gente teniendo relaciones sexuales.

- Chicas traviesas - Vegeta leyó el título de la película. Se quedó observando lo que había descubierto. Su cara mostraba picardía. Dio click en comprar.

- A continuación escriba la dirección a la que desea se le entreguen sus artículos- dijo, leyendo las instrucciones en voz alta- Muy bien, ¿cual es la dirección de aquí?-

"No seas tonto Vegeta, no puedes dejar que te entreguen eso aquí"- volvió a decir la vocecita de su interior, era como si un pequeño Vegetita le hablara al oído.

- Pero quiero la película- dijo volteando enfadado hacia la derecha.

"Pero si llega a la puerta de la casa, Bulma se molestará contigo"-

- Mmmhh… tienes razón- dijo pensativo, llevándose una mano al mentón. ¿Qué podía hacer? A cualquier mujer le molestaría ver que su esposo recibe películas de este tipo.

"Pero…"- volvió a decir la vocecita, esta vez con un tono malicioso- "que tal si llega a la puerta de la casa de otra persona"

- ¿Otra persona?-

"Siii… ¿qué tal si las envías a casa de Kakarotto?-

- ¿Por qué habría de dejar que Kakarotto recibiera la película que YO quiero ver?- dijo Vegeta sin comprender.

"¡Ay, idiota! ¡Porque entonces sería su mujer la que se enfadaría con él!"

Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡qué gran idea! Entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

- Cuando la mujer de Kakarotto vea esta película llegar a su casa, pensará que ese descerebrado la compró… jajajajajajja y lo dejará sin cenar por meses. JAJAJAJAJA- rió maléficamente.

Sí señoras y señores, el príncipe estaba - oficialmente- perdiendo la cordura, ahora su venganza contra Goku sería por medio de un paquete con pornografía. De verdad que le hacía falta entrenar.

- Muy bien. Dirección de envió… Por aquí en algún lado Bulma tiene la dirección de la casa de Kakarotto-

Abrió los cajones del escritorio, y en uno de ellos se topó con el directorio de Bulma.

-¡Ajá!- Exclamó de felicidad y tecleó la dirección que aparecía en el directorio.

- ¡Ahora sí Kakarotto!... Jajajajaja- reía Vegeta, dio click al botón de "terminar compra", mientras en su mente veía a Goku ser golpeado y regañado por su esposa, al ver en la entrada de su casa una película pornográfica dirigida a Son Gokú.

**Hola!! Quiero volver a dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews!! ) Me hacen muuuyy feliz! de vdd!! jejejjeje. Bueno este capitulin esta cortito... Espero lo hayan disfrutado... Gracias!**


	6. ¡Querido, ya llegué!

**N/A: Bueno... pues aquí está el último capitulín de esta aventura de nuestro príncipe favorito... Ya se me agotaron las ideas de lo que Veggie puede hacer en su casita cuando nadie lo ve... Espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado esta historia y que los haya hecho reir... Y bueno... a pesar de que esta aventurita de Vegeta termina... ya tengo otra idea desarrollandose, que obviamente incluye a nuestro principito en una situación en la que nunca pensó encontrarse... jajaja lo que pasa es que me encanta ver a Veggie fuera de su "habitat" haciendo cosas que no imagianamos que haría... jaja pronto tendré esa historia... solo denme chance que tengo unas cosas pendientes por ahí, pero espero ponerme a escribir prontamente... jajaj Bueno... espero puedan leer mi nueva historia cuando se publique... **

**Y sin más preambulos... tarararararaaaaann... aqui les dejo el último cap.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de DBZ me pertenecen.

Solo en casa: la gran aventura del príncipe de los Vegetales

Por: Diana86

Capitulo 6: ¡Querido, ya llegué!

Después de terminar con la maléfica compra y reír pensando en lo que le pasaría al inútil de Kakarotto, Vegeta se levantó de la silla frente a la computadora y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala; la verdad era que la computación no parecía muy interesante, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver productos para comprar, pero no sabía que más podía buscar. Así que cansado de estar allí, decidió regresar a la sala en busca de una nueva aventura.

Volvió a recostarse en el sillón. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba el techo. La verdad era que ya estaba un poco cansado, este había sido un día agotador. Vegeta comenzaba a sentir como sus párpados le pesaban, y decidió no combatirlos. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Apenas comenzaba a sumergirse en un plácido sueño cuando un ruido lo hizo despertar de golpe. RRRIIINNGGG.

Otra vez el estúpido teléfono. No quiso levantarse. Se dio la media vuelta en el sillón. Junto ambas manos, las colocó bajo su rostro y se acomodó de nuevo. El teléfono dejo de sonar. "Bien" pensó. Pero al instante… RRIINNGGG. "¿Otra vez?" Pero estaba resuelto a quedarse recostado. En alguna ocasión había visto que Bulma no contestaba el teléfono a tiempo, y el aparato solo hacia el trabajo, pidiendo al interlocutor que dejara el mensaje. "Haré eso" pensó Vegeta. Pero de nuevo el teléfono dejó de sonar antes de que entrara la máquina contestadora. Sonrió al escuchar el silencio de su hogar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, preparándose de nuevo para dormir tranquilamente. RRIIIINNNGG. -¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó molesto. Ya estaba harto, se levantó dando un resoplido, caminó hasta el aparato y lo levantó:

-¡¿Por qué demonios no dejas un mensaje?!- gritó.

- ¿Oh? – dijo una voz extrañada del otro lado de la línea- Demonios, yo que no quería dejar mensaje en la contestadora- dijo un despistado Goku.

-¡No soy la contestadora, soy Vegeta!- gritó de nuevo el príncipe.

-¿Vegeta? ¡Hola Vegeta!- dijo Goku feliz- ¡Qué milagro! Nunca me había tocado que me contestaras el teléfono- aclaró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Para qué llamas a mi casa gusano?!- Vegeta no estaba para darle explicaciones a Goku.

-¡Ah, sí! Es que Bulma dijo que mañana nos reuniéramos en Corporación Cápsula para comer todos juntos, y estoy llamando para confirmar nuestra existencia- dijo.

Vegeta puso cara de poco entendimiento, para empezar no sabía que su mujer estaba planeando invitar a todas esas sabandijas a su hogar, y segundo, por qué el tonto de Kakarotto confirmaba su existencia, si Vegeta sabía que todavía y lamentablemente para él, Kakarotto seguía con vida.

- Ya sé que existes imbécil, puedo sentir tu Ki-

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz femenina -¡Confirmar nuestra ASISTENCIA Goku!- dijo Chichi molesta.

Goku rió inocentemente y puso su mano en su cabeza. -¡Oh, perdón Chichi! – le dijo.

Luego dirigiéndose a Vegeta por el teléfono – Hablo para confirmar nuestra a-sis-ten-cia, si, así es, el caso es que estaremos allí-

Vegeta estaba cansado de escuchar tantas incoherencias.

- Mañana no habrá ninguna reunión, se canceló- dijo tajante.

-¿Qué? ¿Se cancela?- dijo Goku un poco triste. A su lado se escuchaba a Chichi diciéndole -¿Se canceló? ¡Qué raro! Si Bulma me dijo que quería que fuéramos todos y que estaba muy emocionada con esta reunión.

- Pues Vegeta dice que se cancela- le contestó Goku.

- ¿Vegeta?- dijo Chichi sospechosa – Dile que te deje hablar con Bulma personalmente-

- Pero para qué, si él ya ha dicho que cancelaron la reunión- Goku ahora sí sonaba triste.

- Ese Vegeta es un mentiroso, la vez pasada me dijo que Bulma había cancelado una reunión y no era cierto- replicó la mujer.

- Vegeta, ¿estás mintiendo?- preguntó muy serio Goku.

El príncipe se hallaba al otro lado de la línea con la sangre que le hervía de coraje, no toleraba estar escuchando a la sabandija inferior de Kakarotto y a la tonta de su mujer.

- ¡Claro que no miento, la estúpida reunión se canceló!- gritó nuevamente.

- No...Chichi, Vegeta no está mintiendo- dijo Goku confiado de la repuesta que la habían dado.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que es un mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo puedes confiar en un mentiroso Goku?! ¡Dile que te pase a Bulma!- dijo Chichi.

- Pero Chichi, Vegeta ya…-

- ¡Que ponga a Bulma al teléfono!- gritó la mujer.

Goku puso cara de espanto y dijo – Vegeta, ¿se encuentra Bulma? Necesito preguntarle algo-

Las cosas estaban llegando a un límite, si esto no paraba el príncipe volaría en mil pedazos el teléfono.

- ¡Bulma no está en casa!- gritó.

- Bulma no está en casa- repitió Goku dirigiéndose a Chichi.

- ¡Es una mentira!- gritó ella.

-¿Es una mentira?- le preguntó Goku a Vegeta, quien se hallaba al borde de un ataque.

- ¡Bulma no está, se fue con el mocoso y sus padres!-

- Bulma se fue con el mocoso…- repitió automáticamente Goku, se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que decía - ¿Te refieres a Trunks? - Le preguntó a Vegeta, éste solo gruñó al auricular- Se fue con Trunks y sus padres- volvió a decir el inocente saiyajin dirigiéndose a Chichi.

- ¿Se fue? ¡Oh!- gritó emocionada- ¡Por fin Bulma me hizo caso y dejó a ese bueno para nada de Vegeta!-

Goku se quedó sorprendido. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera suceder, pero siendo tan amable como siempre es, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esto pasara y decidió ofrecer su ayudar.

- Vegeta lamento mucho que Bulma te haya dejado, si quieres puedo ir para ayudarte a arreglar las cosas…- comenzó a decir un muy bien intencionado Goku.

Vegeta apretó el puño con rabia, esto era demasiado.

- ¡Se fueron al parque de diversiones!- estalló, y colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

Se quedó de pie, respirando fuertemente. Goku siempre lograba sacar de sus casillas a Vegeta, y ahora, después de un día tan pesado, no soportaba estarlo escuchando diciendo tontera y media. Se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo al sillón. Y otra vez…. RRIIINNGGG. Enfadado se giró y formó una bola de energía en su mano, estaba a punto de lanzarla contra el aparato del que provenía el sonido, cuando su vocecita interior le dijo:

- "Si Bulma llega y ve que además del microondas, el teléfono estalló, se enfadará"

Vegeta se detuvo.

- "Y esta vez no podrá ser culpa del tenedor"- dijo con un tono de advertencia el pequeño Vegetita de su interior.

Disminuyó su ki, y la bola de energía se apagó. Tratando de contener su enojo, tomó el teléfono y lo sostuvo en su oído. Del otro lado de la línea le llegó una voz familiar, irritantemente familiar; permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados por el coraje y exhalando con furia, mientras una gran vena botaba en su frente.

- Bueno. Bueno, buenooooo…. ¿Ahí alguien ahí?- dijo Goku al no escuchar respuesta.

-¡¿Qué quieres basura?!- exclamó con enfado Vegeta.

- ¡Ah, hola Vegeta! Oye deberías llamar a tu compañía de teléfonos y decirles que la línea no funciona bien, hace un momento nuestra llamada se cortó- dijo inocentemente Goku, sin imaginar que su "amigo" Vegeta le había colgado el teléfono.

El príncipe gruñó.

- Bueno, sólo quería decirte que yo sí te creo, pero ya sabes como es Chichi de exagerada, e insiste en hablar con Bulma, así que ¿cómo a qué hora llega?-

- No lo sé. Más noche supongo – contestó Vegeta, de tanto coraje, ya hasta las fuerzas se le terminaban.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, después llamo, y recuerda hablar a tu compañía….- Pero Goku no pudo terminar la frase, Vegeta volvió a colgarle el teléfono.

Cansado de tanto discutir con el idiota de Kakarotto, Vegeta regresó a su sillón a recostarse. Se sentía más cómodo allí que en su habitación. Pero lamentablemente, con tanta discusión se le había ido el sueño, y permaneció acostado sin poder dormirse. Se sentó.

- Ese imbécil, siempre arruinándome la vida- exclamó con enfado.

Miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que lo sacara de su aburrimiento, que para estas alturas se había convertido en un indeseable compañero.

Encima de la mesita que se hallaba junto al sillón había unas cuantas revistas y un objeto blanco.Vegeta se acercó y lo vio bien. Sonrió con alegría, aquel objeto ya lo conocía y le agradaba. Era el Ipod de su esposa. Ya antes Bulma lo había obligado a escuchar una que otra canción en aquel pequeño aparatito, y como a veces lo dejaba en la habitación que ambos compartían, Vegeta ya tenía un poco de experiencia previa con ese reproductor de música.

Lo agarró, se colocó los audífonos y lo encendió. Selecciono la primera lista de reproducción que vio. Presiono play, y un estruendo se desató en sus oídos.

-¡AAHHH!- gritó y se arrancó los audífonos. El volumen estaba demasiado alto.

- ¡Tonta mujer, grita tan fuerte que ya logró quedarse sorda ella sola!-

Bajó el volumen y se colocó de nuevo los audífonos. Ahora con un volumen que no atentara con destruir sus reales tímpanos, Vegeta escuchó una cancioncita cursi.

-¡Canción estúpida!-

Selecciono la siguiente canción, no conocía el nombre de quien cantaba, pero como el ritmo le resultó agradable decidió escuchar la melodía.

_Eeeeeooooooo. _Dijo el cantante, mientras sonaba un ritmo extraño, que sin embargo hizo que los pies de Vegeta se movieran un poco. Sonrió levemente, comenzó a aplaudir al ritmito de la música y a bambolearse de un lado a otro, dejandose llevar.

_Aaaaaayyyy._

El ritmo se hacia más pegajoso. En la pantallita del Ipod, Vegeta veía a dos hombres de edad madura moverse de un lado a otro. El príncipe los imitó. Después aparecieron unas chicas contorneándose y haciendo unos pasos extraños, pero graciosos. Vegeta se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de seguir el ritmo.

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar. De nuevo salieron los dos hombres.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena_

Vegeta observó a las chicas poner sus brazos frente a ellas, después en la cabeza, la cintura, se contornearon un poco y dieron un brinco.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena_

Esta vez él las imito. Parecía fácil y divertido. Brazos al frente…. a la cabeza… a la cintura… contornearse un poco…¡y un brinquito! La música empezó a contagiar al príncipe sayajin, que cada vez se movía con más soltura.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena_

"¡Esto es divertido!" pensó. Ya ni siquiera veía los pasos en la pantalla para imitarlos, ya los había aprendido.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena_

Vegeta bailaba y bailaba. Seguía los pasos de la "Macarena"_, _como si los supiera desde hacía años, ponía sus manos en su cintura, se sacudía, moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro y luego un brinquito. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho antes, pero parecía que le salía natural.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena_

Sonreía contento al ver como se había aprendido los pasos tan rápidamente. Escuchó la canción como 15 veces antes de decidir que era hora de deleitarse con otra melodía.

_Ehhhhhhhhhh, Macarena….Aaaaaaayyyyy._

Terminó la canción.

-Muy bien, veamos cuál sigue – dijo curioso. Se escuchó algo como una batería, unos tambores…. Muy rítmico. A Vegeta le agradó. De nuevo comenzó a moverse.

_Te están buscando matador_

"¿Matador?" pensó.

_Me dicen el matador, nací en barracas_

_si hablamos de matar mis palabras matan_

_no hace mucho tiempo que cayó el Leon Santillan_

_y ahora se que en cualquier momento me la van a dar_

_ahh matador.. ahh matador.. donde estas matador.._

_ahh matador...ahh matador_.

- Definitivamente mis palabras matan...¡y mis golpes también!- dijo y lanzó unos golpes al ritmo de la música.

_Me dicen el matador me están buscando_

_en una fría pensión los estoy esperando_

_agazapado en lo más oscuro de mi habitación_

_fusil en mano, espero mi final_

_ahh Matador, ahh matador_

_la cana te busca matador_

_la cana te prende matador..._

A Vegeta le agradaba mucho el ritmo de esta canción. Derecha, izquierda, se movía con el ritmo. Sacudía los brazos, daba pasos para adelante, para atrás, unas cuantas patadas al compás de la música. Vegeta estaba listo para cualquier concurso de baile.

_Hey!! _

-Hey!!- repetía

_Hey!! _

-Hey!!

_Hey!! _

-Hey!!-

_Matador..!! matador..!!, donde estas matador_

_matador no te vayas, matador..!! matador..!!,_

_oh yeah matador..!!, matador..!! matadooooooooooooooor..!!_

La música contagió a Vegeta, mucho más que la "Macarena". Brincaba con cada golpe de los tambores, levantaba los brazos a un lado, luego al otro, los colocaba frente a él y con el ritmo movía la cadera hacia adelante dos veces y luego hacia atrás otras dos veces. Brincaba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, señalaba hacia el cielo con una mano, luego con la otra y levantaba los puños al compás del ritmo.

_Matador..!!, matador..!! matador te esta buscando_

-Matador!! Matador!! Matador!! – coreaba con ganas Vegeta. Sentía cada nota.

_matador..!! matador..!! matador te están matando_

_oh yeah matador..!!, matador..!! .. valiente matador_

_Me dicen el matador de los 100 barrios porteños_

_no tengo por que tener miedo mis palabras son balas_

_balas de paz, balas de justicia_

_soy la voz de los que hicieros callar sin razón_

_por el solo hecho de pensar distinto, ay Dios_

_Santa María de los Buenos Aires si todo estuviera mejor_

_Matador..!!, matador..!! si todo estuviera mejor_

_matador..!!, matador..!! a donde vas matador_

_matador..!! ohh yeah.._

_matador..!!, matador..!!_

-MATADOOOooOOooooOOOOooouuuuurrRRRRR- cantó Vegeta con todos sus pulmones.

Terminó la canción y Vegeta rió con ganas. Volvió a ponerla un sin número de veces, hasta que se la aprendió por completo.

Le gustó tanto la dichosa canción que estuvo escuchandola una y otra vez, hasta que el Ipod se quedó sin batería, si no hubiera sido así, Bulma y compañía hubieran llegado para encontrarse a Vegeta cantar "Matador" por milésima vez, bailando como loco.

- Grrr… a esta cosa que le acabó la batería- dijo cuando su canción favorita se detuvo de pronto. Se quitó los audífonos y arrojó el Ipod a la mesita de donde lo había tomado.

Fue a la cocina, comenzaba a tener hambre. En el refrigerador solo había comida fría, y sin microondas no había forma de calentarla y definitivamnete él no se pondría a cocinar. Así que decidió abrir la alacena. Escaneó todo lo que había allí. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una caja de cereal que tenía la cara de un tonto dibujito. Lo tomó, sacó leche del refrigerador y se sirvió un platón de cereal. Había comenzado a comerlo, cuando oyó ruidos que venían de la sala. Bulma y su hijo habían llegado.

- Nosotros nos iremos directamente a dormir- dijeron los padres de Bulma- Estamos realmente cansados.

- Bien, que descansen- dijo ella.

- Buenas noches abuelos- se despidió Trunks.

Segundos después madre e hijo entraron a la cocina para encontrarse a un tranquilo Vegeta comiendo cereal. Los dos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

- Hola, papá- dijo Trunks. Vegeta emitió un gruñido por respuesta.

Bulma miró el microondas todo desecho y la comida que había explotado pegada en una parte de la pared y algunos cajones de la alacena. Suspiró con resignación, mañana se encargaría de recoger aquel mugrero, estaba muy cansada para hacerlo en ese instante.

-Será mejor que te des un baño Trunks- le dijo Bulma.

-Sí mamá. Oye ¿puedo usar el baño de tu cuarto? Acuérdate que esta mañana comenzó a fallar mi regadera-

-Sí hijo, no hay problema-

Trunks salió de la cocina.

- Ordenaré pizza para cenar cariño- le gritó Bulma.

-Sí mamá-

- ¿Tú también quieres?- preguntó la mujer a Vegeta.

- Me da igual- dijo él, llevándose una cuchara llena de cereal a la boca.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no estaba de humor para pelear y en realidad, había extrañado un poco a su Vegeta.

- Sabes, a decir verdad, te extrañé un poquito, Sr. Gruñón- dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él acerco su mejilla a los labios de ella, y Bulma supo que su saiyajin también la había extrañado.Fue al teléfono que tenían dentro de la cocina, marcó a la pizzería y recibió una extraña noticia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso no es posible!- decía sorprendida Bulma a la chica que tomaba las órdenes de pizzas. Desconcertada y molesta colgó el teléfono.

- ¡Mamá!- le grito Trunks desde las escaleras – Tu baño está lleno de burbujas. - Bulma lo escuchó, y luego giró cu cabeza hacia Vegeta, quien se había quedado helado en su silla.

"Olvidé vaciar la tina" pensó.

- Vegeta podrías explicarme por qué nuestro baño está lleno de burbujas- dijo demandante.

El príncipe tragó saliva.

- O quizás podrías decirme porque la señorita de la pizzería dijo que nos habían vetado de ese restaurante de por vida, debido a que un "enojado hombre desnudista" le lanzó lo que ellos creían eran granadas, al repartidor de pizzas y además le provocó quemaduras de primer y segundo grado- terminó de decir ella con enfado.

Vegeta trago más saliva.

Bulma se acercó a él, y notó que algo con un estampado de leopardo se asomaba por los jeans de Vegeta. Entrecerró los ojos, tomó el extremo de la tanga masculina de Vegeta que sobresalía a sus pantalones, la jaló y luego la soltó haciendo que el elástico dieran contra la piel del saiyajin. Vegeta dio un respingo, con la cara llena de una mezcla de vergüenza, enojo y terror, se quedó sin moverse.

Bulma se acercó a su izquierda, observándolo de perfil dijo, entre curiosidad y picardía:

-¿Pues que estuviste haciendo todo el día Vegeta?-

Fin

**T.T Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y que fueron tan amables de tomarse el tiempo para dejar reviews. Aunque esta historia se acaba, espero poner ya en marcha la proxima idea que traigo en la cabeza... jajajajja Bueno, muchas gracias y hasta prontooooouuuu..!!**


End file.
